Messages From Earth That Was
by sevsbrowneyedgurl
Summary: One Shot: The Crew of Firefly find themselves with a relic from Earth That Was. None of them are prepared for what come out of it. Rated M for general Orgy-ness. If you don't Like it, Don't read it; Spike/River Spike/Kaylee/Jayne


**Messages from Earth That Was**

"All I'm sayin' is, we oughta look inside it," Jayne said, indicating the large box they had just "retrieved" from Pandora. "We ain't had a lot of luck with boxes big enough to hide a body in. They usually have a body in 'em."

"Jayne, what are the odds there's a body in that box?" Mal began.

"I'd say about 100%, if you extrapolate from our previous experience," Wash cut in sardonically.

"Well…yeah, ok we're two for two, but everything in that vault was relics brought here from Earth That Was," Mal replied. "Even…even if it is a body, at least this time it won't be a living one."

"Sir, for once I agree with Jayne," Zoe said.

Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"What?" she demanded. "Even a broken clock is right twice a day. Look, I'm not saying he's right, but what's inside could be worth a hell of a lot more than what we're being paid for this. And that is pretty substantial."

"Client said unopened, or no deal," Mal replied.

"Which is part of what bugs me, sir. If this is really a relic from Earth That Was, I highly doubt anyone is going to argue about whether we open it or not. It's literally one of a kind, no matter what it is. They buy it from us, or they don't buy it."

"Well, when you put it like that, you make a powerful argument for opening it," Mal told her.

The words had barely left his mouth when he heard a loud cracking sound. He looked over to see that Jayne had smashed open the lock to the lid with the butt of his gun.

"Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng!" Mal growled. "I didn't tell you to DO it. And I especially didn't tell you to break the go tsao de lock!"

Jayne looked at him mildly guiltily for a moment. "Ooops," he grunted.

"Well," Zoe shrugged, "might as well finish the job now."

She grabbed a crow bar as the other three gathered around, and pried the remains of the lid off the crate. Wash and Jayne lifted it off and tossed it aside.

They all stood silent for a moment, gaping.

"Aww come on!" Malcolm Reynolds exclaimed.

"I assure you, Captain, he's quite dead," Simon told Mal as he examined the corpse lying on the table in the sick bay.

"He looks pretty damn good for a dead guy," Kaylee interjected from the doorway.

"Dammit Kaylee, what are you doing here?" Mal demanded, turning to look at her.

"I heard there was a naked man in the infirmary," she said, smiling. "You know I had to come check it out."

She was correct. The body of the tall, muscular blonde man was so perfectly preserved as to give the appearance of merely being asleep. Yet he never took a breath, never twitched a muscle or dilated a pupil as Simon examined him.

Mal turned back to Simon, rolling his eyes. "Ok, she has a point, Doc. This guy doesn't have a mark on him, and if he's dead he can't be more than a few hours cold. But his box was locked, in a vault that was locked, on a planet we're half a day's flight from. And it wasn't like he was being stored cold. It was just a padded crate."

"I am having a difficult time explaining the lack of decomposition," Simon said over his shoulder as he continued to closely examine the body. "There's no sign of any at all. The body has not been embalmed or preserved in any way, not has it been kept in cryogenic storage. If this body was really from Earth That Was, it'd be nothing more than a skeleton. But even if he was killed yesterday there should at least be some sign of decay."

"In ancient times, lack of decomposition in a corpse was considered a sign that it was a saint," Shepherd Book, who had just appeared in the doorway next to Kaylee, tossed in.

"He's not a saint," Mal shot back.

"How do you know? The body parts of saints were highly prized as holy relics by men of old," Book continued. "An entire body might be just the sort of thing someone might hire someone else to…acquire for them."

"He's not a gorram saint!" Mal repeated. "I don't know what he is, but he's not a saint. Now everybody get the hell out of here and let the doctor finish his job."

Mal moved towards the doorway, attempting to herd the two visitors out. Kaylee's gaze lingered for a moment on the perfect form of the body, then with a sigh she turned wandered away.

"Let me know if you figure anything out," Mal said, turning back to Simon as he exited.

"I will," Simon replied, not looking up from his work.

A few moment after the rest had left, River wandered in. She stood for a while, silently gazing at the nude man until her brother finally took notice she was there.

"River!" he exclaimed, trying to cover up the corpse's intimate areas. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be here."  
"I came to see William," she told him calmly.

"Who?"

"William," she repeated, indicating the body.

"And how do you know his name is William?" Simon asked.

"He told me."

"River, he's dead."

"Yes. And no," she answered.

"Definitely yes," Simon asserted. "There is not a single solitary sign of metabolic processes in this body. I'm the doctor here."

"He's so lonely. He's been asleep for hundreds of years," she spoke as if he hadn't said a word.

"Right. Well, maybe it's time we join him. Come on River, let's go to bed."

The two of them exited the infirmary, turning the light off and closing the door as they left.

Jayne had nightwatch, and he was bored. And restless. Something about that body gave him the creeps. Everyone else was asleep, and it it was his turn to keep an eye on the ship in case any alerts or alarms went off. But he wanted to go take another look at the mysterious dead man in the sick bay.

He crept into the infirmary, not bothering to turn on the lights, and stood over the body. It sure looked alive to him. He poked it a couple times. No response.

Jayne looked around for something sharper to poke it with. If this guy was playing possum, he wanted to know. He saw a tray of instruments sitting next to the table, and reached for a scalpel with which to make a few more aggressive pokes. Unfortunately, it was dark and Jayne grabbed the wrong end, slicing his finger wide open.

"Gao yang jong duh goo yang!" Jayne shouted, dropping the scalpel and pulling his hand back reflexively. In the process, some of his blood spattered onto the corpse, unbeknownst to him.

"Gorram doctor and his gorram knives!" Jayne ranted as he looked about for a bandage, the body now forgotten in his pain induced rage.

He found some gauze, wrapped his finger, and stormed out still in a fury.

As he left, the man on the table opened his eyes.

River awoke suddenly, a wave of desire washing over her. Her nipples were hard, and she could feel her pussy getting wet. She could feel his need…it was stronger than anything she had ever felt before, and it was making her feel something very strange.

It was making her horny.

Her hand crept down between her legs to confirm what she already knew…her pussy was slick and wet with her own juices. As her finger grazed her clit, she shuddered in pleasure which became nearly painful as she realized that his desire was amplifying her own. She had to go to him, to slake his thirst before her own body burned up. He needed her. She needed him.

She got up, threw a thin robe on, and headed for the infirmary.

He was there, staring at her from the table where he lay when she got there. She knew he was too weak to move, and his thoughts were barely more than animal. When he saw her, his need peaked even further, and a fresh wave of desire came over her, causing her to moan softly. She moved toward him, sliding her robe off, wanting…no, needing to give him what he wanted.

She was pleased to see his cock was already hard. It beckoned her, large and beautiful in the half light coming from the cargo bay. She climbed up onto the table and grasped it firmly, and with one swift motion lowered herself onto it.

She gasped as it entered her, and pushed down until his cock was buried as deep inside her as it could go. He looked up at her but was still unable to speak or move. She began to move up and down on the shaft of his cock, but it wasn't helping; it was not alleviating his need. He needed more…she couldn't think.

Instinctively, she lowered her body down on him until her firm, small breasts were pressed up against his chest. She kissed his ear and whispered, "William…what do you want?"

Suddenly, he moved. His arms wrapped around her in an iron hard embrace, and without warning she felt two sharp stabs into her neck. Blood began to flow from the wound and she felt his mouth clamp down and begin to suck.

She was terrified, but at the same time she could feel liquid pulses of pleasure begin to ripple through her body. Frantically she began to grind upon his cock, which seemed to be getting even bigger and harder, almost pulsating as he drank her blood.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body like a hurricane, hot blasts of her cum flowing from her cunt in the same rhythm as the blood flowed from her neck.

The man leapt to his feet, his hardness still buried deep inside her. He slammed her up against the wall and began to fuck her hard, his cock pistoning in and out of her like a machine while he continued to bleed her.

She came again, and again, feeling as though she was the most alive she had ever been and at the same time, dying. And her powerful mind began to broadcast across the entire ship.

"William…please…stop!" she cried weakly.

He finally pulled away from her neck, and she could see his face which was now entirely different. Red eyes, ridged forehead, a mouthful of jagged teeth. He wasn't human.

"Call me Spike," he growled.

Jayne stopped in his tracks. His cock was growing hard in his pants, for no reason. Not that he ever needed a reason, but still, why now? He cocked his head and looked around, then down at the bulge in his pants.

Then he heard it. Low moaning, coming from the engine room. His eyes narrowed and he turned down the corridor, lured by the siren call of female pleasure. When he reached the engines, he saw exactly what he had expected.

Kaylee was sitting on the floor, eyes closed. Her pants were tossed carelessly aside, and her legs were splayed open with her fingers frantically working in and out of her pussy. She didn't notice him there as she continued to rub her clit.

Jayne had never been so horny in his entire life. Without even a thought, he reached down and unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock. His eyes glazed over as he began to stroke himself as he watched Kaylee.

He let out a soft moan and Kaylee opened her eyes. She stopped for a second, looking both shocked and embarrassed. But as her eyes dropped down to see the immense erection Jayne held in his hand, her look changed to desire. Her mouth opened slightly and she licked her lips, almost involuntarily.

"What…what are you doing?" she said with a catch in her voice.

Jayne moved over to her until he was standing directly over her, his massive cock mere inches from her face.

"You're going to suck this until I tell you to stop," he growled menacingly.

She gasped and shook her head as if to say no, but her eyes never left his penis. With one hand he reached around and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling back on her head until she was looking up at him with her mouth open in slight pain. With the other hand he forced his cock between her lips and into her waiting mouth.

She lost all resistance, and took his entire shaft down her throat, her soft warm tongue cradling the underside of his cock like a pillow. Jayne grunted in pleasure and wrapped both of his hands in her hair. He used it as leverage as he began to pump his cock shaft in her mouth, fucking it like a vagina.

The thought escaped her that she wished he would put it in her vagina, but she immediately tried to suppress it. Jayne? She liked Simon. She couldn't possibly want Jayne to fuck her. And yet…she did. She really did.

One of her hands crept back down to her pussy which was, if possible, even wetter than it had been before. She could feel her juices literally dripping out of her. She began to frantically rub her clit with that hand as her other hand massaged Jayne's balls.

His cock was growing ever harder and larger in her mouth, and despite herself she loved every minute of it. Her hand slipped from his balls and along his taint, until she rested a finger on his asshole. She pressed into it with her middle finger, and was rewarded with a loud grunt of pleasure.

Jayne's hands grew so taut on her hair that it began to hurt. She could feel his cockhead begin to throb and his balls tighten…he was going to cum. In her mouth!

Kaylee was repulsed by the thought…and yet the thought sent ripples through her body all the way down to where she was fucking herself with her hand. Before she knew it, she was cumming, and her cries were muted as they escaped around the cock still working itself in and out of her mouth. Jayne pulled his cock out until just the head and glans were still inside, and let out a guttural cry.

A flood of hot, salty jism began to jet in thick spurts across her tongue. She tried to swallow, but more and more kept coming, filling her entire mouth with hot sticky fluid. She gagged and choked, gobs of white cum escaping her lips and dripping down her chin.

Finally expended, Jayne pulled his cock from her mouth, a few stray droplets of his cum flying from the tip and spattering across her face. Now finally able to take a full breath, she released the last few moments of her own orgasm in one mighty scream.

They both collapsed on the floor, spent.

The rest of the ship, the story was similar. Zoe and Wash didn't even think anything was unusual; it was just a particularly passionate night of lovemaking. Simon was masturbating furiously in his bunk imagining doing the things to Kaylee he had no idea that Jayne was currently doing to her in the engine room. Even Book found himself unable to resist the urge to commit the sin of Onan.

Mal awoke from a fevered dream to find Inara straddling him, naked. She was as perfect as he had always imagined her to be. In fact, he wondered if perhaps he was still dreaming. He opened his mouth to ask her, but she put one finger on his lips to quiet him. Her other hand grasped his hardness and guided it into her ready and waiting pussy. He lasted only seconds, having been years since last being inside of a woman. It did not matter; with the skill of a practiced Companion she had him hard again in minutes and buried deep inside her.

River screamed, and punched the vampire right in the face, staggering him back a bit. She followed that up with a rapid pair of spinning kicks which threw him across the room.

Spike crashed into a cart full of medical supplies which flew everywhere, and landed sprawled. He leapt back up to his feet, growling furiously. For hundreds of years he'd been kept confined and starved, and his mind was in tatters. There was little left of him but the animal inside. And it wanted blood.

He charged back at her, taking a wild swing which she dodged with alacrity. She returned the favor with several quick punches. He swiped at her again, but she ducked under and landed a hard kick to his solar plexus which doubled him over. Another kick stuck him in the face and he reeled backwards, out the door and into the cargo bay.

Some vague memory snaked its way up into his conscious mind as she continued to hammer him with blows, some of which he managed to block, and once or twice even return. She spun low and swept his legs out from under him, putting him on his back, then coiled her leg to piledrive a vicious finishing blow to his face.

He caught her foot just before it connected, his vampire strength (still somewhat depleted though it was) holding it there. Suddenly his face shifted back to the handsome human visage it had been before.

"Slayer?" he gasped.

River grasped her head as a wave of conflicting thoughts and emotions washed anew across her. There was so much…experience in this creature's mind. It was torn apart by the pain and loneliness of centuries in agony, but underneath there was still something human and her mind reached for it unbidden. The noise was too much for her and she collapsed, overwhelmed.

Spike looked confused and staggered to his feet. She had somehow stripped away the madness in his mind and taken it into her own. But he was only just beginning to awaken…he still was not entirely sure where he was, what he was doing…or even who he was. Small bits of memory floated through his consciousness but he couldn't quite grasp them.

Still naked, he began to wander away. Part of him thought maybe he should go look for some help for the poor naked girl who had just kicked him in the face and then passed out, but that thought was not entirely put together yet. He just knew he needed to do something.

So he walked a bit until he heard some sounds coming from down a nearby corridor, and then followed them. He blinked in surprise as he rounded a corner and saw a large muscular man, naked and sweating, with a girl who bent over a strange set of machines. She was mostly naked too, her remaining clothes in tatters, and her eyes were closed in pleasure as the man behind her held her hips and fucked her from behind.

Kaylee's eyes opened, and took in the sight of Spike standing there in the doorway, his hard muscled form still nude. She smiled as her eyes made their way down his body to his cock. Her gaze then shot back up until she met his eyes, and the look she gave him was full of lust and need.

She thought it was done once Jayne had cum, but she had been wrong. As she had gathered up the stray ropes of his cum which had escaped her mouth with her fingers, she had glanced over at him to find him watching her intently. With great deliberation, she had locked eyes with him and slowly licked her cum from her fingers. His cock had hardened again immediately, and before she knew it they were fucking. And she could not get enough.

So when she saw the beautiful naked man standing before her, her lust quickly overcame the moment of curiosity she had about why the supposedly dead man from the infirmary was here. So she gestured him towards her.

Spike lurched forward, his base urges still bubbling within him. Jayne stopped what he was doing as he noticed.

"What the hell?" he said confusedly.

Kaylee looked back at him over her shoulder. "Shut up and keep fucking me, Jayne."

He shrugged, and thrust his cock deep inside of her again until his balls were flush up against her clit. She moaned in pleasure, reaching out to take Spike's penis in her hand as he got close enough to touch. He wasn't sure what he was doing…but it felt good.

Kaylee sucked his cock into her mouth, and felt it begin to harden quickly as she wrapped her tongue around the shaft. Soon, Spike's cock was rock hard and sliding down her throat, and she gloried in the feeling of having a cock in both her mouth and pussy at the same time.

The two of them pumped in rhythm into their respective holes, while Kaylee moaned in pleasure. Jayne looked over at Spike.

"You wanna try this pussy?" he asked. "It's nice and tight."

"Uh…yeh, sure," Spike replied. "Switch?"

"Nah," Jayne said. "I already tried that. Now I'm fixing to sample the final frontier, if you know what I mean."

Kaylee's eyes widened, but she couldn't object. She wanted cock, in every hole. She took her mouth from Spike's cock, so he could lie down. She climbed on top of him, and he grabbed her by the hips and impaled her on his steely rod. She was so wet that he slid into her with no resistance, and her breasts shook as she began to bounce upon it.

Jayne knelt down behind her between Spike's legs. He needed lubrication for what he was about to attempt, so he grasped the base of his penis and began to rub its head and shaft in the copious clear liquid that was flowing out of Kaylee's pussy around the other man's cock. Spike opened his eyes in surprise, as he could feel Jayne's cock rubbing his own, but the hot warm cunt he was currently deep inside felt so good he said nothing.

Once his cock was lubed enough, Jayne slid the tip up Kaylee's ass until it was pressed up against her pretty, star-like asshole. She and Spike both froze for a moment while Jayne began to slowly press against it.

There was a moment of resistance…and then her sphincter opened up like a flower and swallowed Jayne's cock inside. It felt massive and hot and hard and velvety as it slid deep into her ass.

"Oh FUCK!" Kaylee gasped.

It felt so good to have hard cock filling both of her tight holes. She began to press back against both cocks, her ass squirming and demanding they fuck her. Jayne began, slowly at first, but building up steam as his cock fucked her tight ass. He could also feel the hard shaft of the cock currently in her pussy through the thin wall of flesh separating the two holes, and it was almost like her was fucking both of them.

Spike could feel Jayne's cock as well, and it's thrusting became his thrusting, and soon they were all three in synch. Kaylee felt an orgasm building inside her, and her moans became screams, and her screams became shrieks, and her pussy and ass clamped tightly around the two cocks as she was wracked with orgasm after orgasm.

Kaylee's asshole was gripping Jayne's cock like a tight fist and he began to cum as well, firing jet after jet of hot cum deep into her rectum. In turn, Spike could feel both Kaylee's vice like pussy shuddering in orgasm and the throbbing pulses of Jayne's orgasm, and the sensation was too much for him. He came as well, uncontrollably.

When they all three were finally done, they collapsed into a heap of flesh, sleeping blissfully, softening cocks still inside of Kaylee as she slumbered.


End file.
